En los brazos de Izanami
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Resumen. Especial de Halloween (atrasado). El alma es una cosa que la espada no puede herir, que el fuego no puede consumir, que el agua no puede macerar y que el viento de mediodía no puede secar. Para Sasuke, el alma de Naruto es un consuelo, pero también el eterno recordatorio de su cobardía.


**En los brazos de Izanami**

**Resumen. Especial de Halloween. **El alma es una cosa que la espada no puede herir, que el fuego no puede consumir, que el agua no puede macerar y que el viento de mediodía no puede secar. Para Sasuke, el alma de Naruto es un consuelo, pero también el eterno recordatorio de su cobardía.

* * *

"_Tengo una pregunta que a veces me tortura: ¿estoy loco yo o los locos son los demás?" Albert Einstein (1879-1955), físico suizo-estadounidense._

**Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y no lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.**

**Advertencias:**

¿Muerte de un personaje?

OoC.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

AU.

Algunas groserías.

Miel, empalago, cursilería, ñoñería, romanticismo.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre).**

**¡Si no te gusta, no leas!**

* * *

Este pequeño fanfic está dedicado a kane-noona, YazUzumaki, EnegenicXXX, milagrosXD, hikaru88, Hagane Yuuuki, BUBU30, LoveDamonSalvatore, Mion3, Zanzamaru, Hatake Nabiki, semiakesolauca, Moon-9215, Lala Do, por añadir "Platanormal Activity" a favoritos y dejar un pequeño comentario. Además de goten trunks5, GatoNegro, gemma y nozomiinn en AY.

* * *

_Entonces preguntó Izanagi a su hermana menor Izanami: "¿Cómo está formado tu cuerpo?". Ella contestó: "Mi cuerpo se hace y se hace, pero hay un lugar que no acaba de hacerse". Entonces dijo Izanagi: "Mi cuerpo se hace y se hace, pero hay un lugar que se hace en exceso. ¿Qué te parecería si metiera el lugar de mi cuerpo que se hace en exceso en el lugar de tu cuerpo que no acaba de hacerse y engendráramos tierras?". Izanami respondió: "¡Será bueno!". __**Mito de la creación japonés.**_

-Teme, ya es muy tarde -dijo Naruto, para luego dar un profundo suspiro de cansancio-. Vámonos a casa, ¿sí? -pidió el rubio, y entonces Sasuke supo que el chico de verdad quería irse. De otra manera se habría contentado con chillar que se largaran de una vez hasta reventar sus oídos.

El Uchiha agitó un poco la lata de cerveza que sostenía en su mano derecha, y el líquido dentro de ella resonó contra las paredes del recipiente; no quedaba mucha. Ante la mirada desaprobadora de su pareja, el moreno se llevó la lata a los labios y dio un profundo trago del licor, hasta que no quedó ni una gota.

-Podemos llegar a la hora que queramos, usuratonkachi -dijo Sasuke con desgana, provocando que Naruto se mordiera los labios con fuerza. Sabiendo que el rubio estaba a punto de gritarle, el Uchiha arrojó la lata vacía a sus espaldas, sin preocuparse por donde cayera-. Bien, pero no veo cual es la prisa, dobe. El departamento no es compartido y la vieja no hará muchas preguntas mientras le paguemos por adelantado.

-¡No tiene caso que hayas dado el dinero si no vas a dormir ahí, dattebayo! -explotó el Uzumaki, avanzando con brusquedad hacia donde se encontraba sentado el moreno.

Sasuke le volteó la cara, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un bufido de fastidio. Los dos muchachos se encontraban en un parque infantil, cuyo nombre no sabían y que solo habían descubierto por casualidad, cuando exploraban el barrio donde estaba el departamento que acababan de rentar. El lugar no se trataba más que de un cuarto con su baño y un pequeño refrigerador, pero era barato. Estar entre cuatro paredes demasiado tiempo nunca fue del agrado del rubio, así que desde que el sol se encontraba bastante alto ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar por las calles.

En cuanto Naruto se había topado con el parque, los ojos entusiastas del rubio se desviaron hacia los columpios. El Uzumaki no estuvo contento hasta que consiguió que Sasuke se sentara en uno de ellos, aunque el moreno le dedicó una fea mirada cuando su novio le pidió que se balanceara. Está de más decir que el Uchiha se negó a hacerlo.

La noche sin luna había sorprendido a los chicos en el mismo lugar.

-¡Son las tres de la mañana! ¡No has cenado! ¡Vamos a casa para que puedas comer algo, dattebayo! -siguió bramando Naruto, agitando su puño en dirección a Sasuke. El moreno ni se inmutó ante la agresividad del Uzumaki.

-No tengo hambre -contestó el Uchiha con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros-. No molestes, dobe.

-¡Teme! ¡Vámonos de una vez, maldición! -chilló el rubio desesperadamente, sacudiendo ambos brazos en el aire.

-¿Cuál es la prisa, usuratonkachi? -preguntó un molesto Uchiha, poniéndose en pie de golpe y encarando por fin a su pareja-. Si quiero puedo quedarme aquí toda la noche.

-¡Ah! ¡Eres un idiota, creído...! -comenzó a insultarlo Naruto, perdiendo la paciencia y abalanzándose sobre su novio. El chico moreno torció la boca en una mueca burlona ante la reacción de su pareja, así eran siempre sus peleas.

Pero toda sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de Sasuke cuando las manos del Uzumaki, alzadas hacia él, atravesaron todo su cuerpo limpiamente, dejándole sólo una sensación helada recorriendo su piel. De inmediato el rubio ahogó un grito y retrocedió asustado, viendo sus manos con verdadero terror. Todavía no se acostumbraba a la impresión que le causaba ser intangible, de que no pudiera tocar nada en este mundo.

-Y-yo... -balbuceó el rubio, todavía con la mirada azul fija en sus dedos morenos. A primera vista no había nada diferente en ellos, tenían el mismo tono bronceado desde hacía años, aunque si las emociones comenzaban a dominar al Uzumaki, como en ese momento, se volvían más pálidos hasta casi desaparecer. Pero pocos se daban cuenta, porque ningún ser vivo podía ver a Naruto... nadie además de Sasuke.

-Déjalo ya, usuratonkachi -gruñó molesto el Uchiha, para luego extender su mano derecha hacia las manos del rubio, aún sabiendo que no podría tocarlas. La misma sensación de sumergir su diestra en agua congelada le recorrió todo el brazo, pero no hizo que el moreno retrocediera-. No me haces daño cuando pasa eso, ¿te quedó claro, dobe?

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron cuando Naruto dudo en responderle, el miedo reflejándose en su mirada azul y los labios temblándole con ligereza. Antes de que el rubio pudiera abrir la boca, otra voz, bastante burlona, resonó tras la espalda del moreno.

-Eh, Sasuke, ha pasado tiempo -dijo el recién llegado.

Los músculos del Uchiha se tensaron, y con rapidez se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a la otra persona que estaba en el parque, mientras inconscientemente se colocaba frente a Naruto. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando detectó la presencia de otro chico, más o menos de su misma edad, con el cabello blanco y los ojos violetas, justo en medio del lugar. El otro muchacho llevaba una enorme espada negra sobre su hombro izquierdo, cuya presencia no se preocupaba mucho en disimular.

Además no venía sólo, una chica que tenía tanto los ojos como el cabello rojo se encontraba a la derecha del albino, vistiendo una camiseta de color lavanda que dejaba descubierto su abdomen, junto con un pantalón corto negro. A diferencia de su compañero, la mujer no parecía estar armada, el único objeto llamativo de su atuendo eran los lentes que ajustaba continuamente.

-¡S-sasuke-kun! -lo saludó ella, con algo de miedo pero sin poder disimular su ilusión. La vocecilla de la muchacha provocó unas carcajadas crueles por parte del albino, cuando ambos notaron que Sasuke no le dirigió ni una mirada a su dueña-. ¡Cállate, Suigetsu! ¡Maldito! -gritó la muchacha pelirroja, golpeando la espalda de su compañero.

-¡Es que ni siquiera te hace caso, Karin! -soltó Suigetsu entre risas, a lo que la mencionada se sonrojó de manera evidente, a causa de la vergüenza.

-¿Donde está Jūgo? -preguntó Sasuke con voz seria, interrumpiendo la conversación de los otros jóvenes.

-Teme, ¿quiénes son? -dijo entonces Naruto, viendo con curiosidad a los recién llegados. La atención de todos se desvió al rubio, causando que este diera un paso atrás al ver la extraña manera en que todos lo miraban.

-Viejos compañeros de mi "trabajo de medio tiempo"... -contestó el Uchiha con sarcasmo, desviando su vista de Karin a Suigetsu de forma alterativa-. ¡Mantente atrás, maldición! -le ordenó al rubio, notando que su pareja volvía a inclinarse hacia el frente y de nuevo abría la boca para preguntar sobre la situación en la que se encontraban.

-¿Así que esta es el alma por la que dejaste nuestra organización? -lo cuestionó Karin en voz alta, aunque en realidad no parecía dirigirse a Sasuke. Los ojos escarlatas de la chica permanecían sobre la figura del Uzumaki-. Tiene una esencia muy cálida, entiendo porque el trabajo fue difícil -dijo la muchacha con comprensión, antes de elevar una de sus manos y adoptar una posición de ataque-. Pero aún así...

Naruto pudo ver como los músculos de la espalda de Sasuke aumentaban la tensión en un instante, al mismo tiempo que el moreno retrocedía con cautela, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza para indicarle que hiciera la mismo. Aunque las armas de Karin no estuvieran a la vista, el Uchiha no se iba a confiar, la mujer era de quien más debía tener cuidado. Suigetsu tenía un estilo de pelea similar al de él, pero nada con lo que pudiera hacerle frente a Sasuke. Si convencía a Naruto de que se volviera invisible ni él ni el chico albino lo verían, pero Karin sería capaz de localizar al Uzumaki, ya que la pelirroja poseía un talento especial para percibir las energías sobrenaturales de un muerto. Además estaba el detalle de que su pareja aún no dominaba del todo su nueva habilidad.

-¿Donde está Jugō? -volvió a preguntar el Uchiha, tratando de ganar tiempo. No obstante, también tendría que cuidarse del otro pelirrojo. No era tan rápido como sus otros compañeros, ni tan ágil, pero su fuerza era abrumadora, además de ser el dueño de una envidiable resistencia.

Los cuatro chicos juntos, encabezados por Sasuke, eran los miembros en activo más poderosos de la organización a la que pertenecían, y a la que el Uchiha llamaba con tan cariño como su "trabajo de medio tiempo". Su fuerza sólo era superada por los máximos líderes de la misma.

-Oh... -murmuró entonces Suigetsu, con genuina sorpresa, aunque el chico nunca perdió su sonrisa. Los dientes puntiagudos del Hōzuki siempre estuvieron a la vista-. ¿No te has enterado, Sasuke? Desertó, igual que tú, yo pensaba que se encontraba contigo -dijo el albino, viendo con cuidado en todas direcciones, por si el pelirrojo aparecía de repente.

-No se encuentra aquí, ni cerca -susurró Karin con seguridad, al tiempo que ajustaba sus lentes-. De hecho, me atrevería a decir que no se encuentra en esta ciudad.

-No está conmigo -aseguró el Uchiha, viendo de reojo que Naruto siguiera detrás de él. Para mala suerte del moreno, el movimiento no paso desapercibido para ninguno de sus acompañantes. Era el momento de dejar la conversación nostálgica y tomar cartas en el asunto.

-No es que me sorprenda tanto -dijo Suigetsu, para luego esgrimir su espada con agilidad y salir corriendo hacia Sasuke-. ¡No es como si confiaras en alguien ahora! ¿¡Verdad, Sasuke?! -gritó el Hōzuki de forma burlona.

Sasuke alzó su mano derecha, y una bruma negra brotó de su palma extendida. Poco a poco la oscura neblina comenzó a tomar forma sólida hasta que el Uchiha sostuvo por fin una afilada espada, que se encontró con el filo del arma de Suigetsu. El moreno dio un giro con su muñeca, movimiento que fue suficiente para hacer retroceder a su atacante. El chico de los ojos violetas cayó de espaldas sobre la tierra, y el golpe le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, Suigetsu. Chokutō puede ser más pequeña pero mi alma es más fuerte -dijo Sasuke, empuñando su espada negra de tal manera que el oscuro brillo del filo pudo apreciarse bajo la débil luz de las estrellas-. No te atrevas a mover un músculo -soltó de pronto el Uchiha, apuntando con su arma a Karin, quien había dado un discreto paso en dirección a Naruto.

La chica chilló asustada y cayó de rodillas al suelo, a lo que Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que veían para acá, usuratonkachi? -le reclamó entonces el Uchiha a su rubia pareja, aunque mantuvo a Chukotō en alto y no le quitó los ojos encima a sus antiguos compañeros.

-¡Por eso me quería ir, teme! -se defendió el chico de ojos azules, molesto.

-¡Si me hubieras dicho desde el principio que era por ellos, ya estaríamos a kilómetros! -gruñó Sasuke, girándose hacia Naruto.

El Uzumaki estaba a punto de replicarle al moreno que podía meterse sus kilómetros por donde mejor le entraran, cuando un cosquilleo de su fantasmal piel le indicó que un nuevo visitante se acercaba, algo más siniestro que los humanos con los que su pareja estaba peleando. La mirada azul de Naruto fue en todas direcciones, hacia cada rincón del parque, donde las sombras comenzaban a agitarse como si estuvieran vivas.

-¡Tú y yo vamos a hablar cuando acabemos aquí, dattebayo! -chilló el rubio, pero dejo de lado sus quejas cuando una criatura de aspecto asqueroso salió de la oscuridad, con sus pequeños ojos rojos brillando de forma malvada-. Ellos están aquí -murmuró Naruto, desviando sólo un segundo su mirada triste hacia Sasuke, antes de concentrarla de nuevo en el demonio. Varias más aparecieron detrás de la primera criatura.

El Uzumaki no sabía que eran aquellos seres, Sasuke nunca se había dignado a darle explicaciones, pero ya se los habían topado con anterioridad, el día que huyeron de su ciudad natal. Por mucho que le frustrara permanecer en la ignorancia, Naruto decidió dejar las discusiones para después, ahora su deber era proteger a su pareja. Ya que no importaba que el Uchiha fuera un chico extraño que pudiera ver muertos y sacar espadas de la nada, el moreno no podía ver a los demonios. Sólo Naruto tenía aquel don, y a juzgar por la tranquilidad de los llamados antiguos compañeros de Sasuke, tampoco Karin o Suigetsu podían hacerlo.

El Uchiha fingió no notar la mirada herida de su pareja, y volvió a enfrentarse a sus dos oponentes, sujetando la empuñadura de su espada con más fuerza de la necesaria. Los dos jóvenes seguían en el mismo lugar, aunque Suigetsu ya se encontraba de pie. Con un sigilo impresionante, dos personas más se habían unido al par de guerreros, una mujer y un hombre. El moreno maldijo por lo bajo debido más que nada a la presencia de la fémina.

Las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos.

La atmósfera se tornó helada con la llegada de los indeseados visitantes, tan fría que ahora Sasuke podía ver su propia respiración saliendo de su boca. No le extraño para nada al moreno, desde que Naruto soltara aquel "Ellos están aquí" había estado esperando a los demonios, lo que era una sorpresa era la presencia de la mujer anciana.

-Teme, tal vez debería... -comenzó a murmurar Naruto con nerviosismo. Los compañeros de Sasuke eran un problema, las criaturas desagradables un peligro, pero la vieja que recién aparecía se trataba de un asunto por completo diferente. La energía que irradiaba el cuerpo de la mujer era putrefacta, corrompida por entero.

-No más sacrificios, Naruto -susurró Sasuke con los dientes apretados-. ¡¿Lo entendiste, idiota?! ¡No sirvió la primera vez, ¿por qué serviría ahora?! -gritó el Uchiha, logrando que Naruto bajara la mirada, avergonzado-. Vas a quedarte conmigo, dobe, metete eso en la cabeza -afirmó el moreno apuntando con su arma hacia los recién llegados.

-Conmovedor discurso, Uchiha Sasuke -dijo entonces la mujer, de una avanzada edad, mientras se adelantaba al resto del grupo con pasos trémulos-. Él sabe cuál es su lugar en el mundo, por eso no te ha avisado de nuestra llegada -aseguró la vieja, causando que Sasuke deseara hundir a Chokutō en su reseca garganta. No lo hizo solo porque entonces el resto aprovecharía para atacar a su novio-. El alma que está a tus espaldas, y a la que tanto deseas proteger... sabe que su sitio está en el Yomi.

La anciana iba vestida con un kimono sencillo, de un uniforme y apagado color gris, con un abrigo en un tono más oscuro encima, mientras que el obi rodeándole la cintura lucía un débil color vino. El cabello de la mujer ya estaba encanecido por completo, recogido en un elegante moño sobre su cabeza que no dejaba suelto ni un sólo pelo. El peinado estaba atravesado por una delgada aguja de aspecto mortífero, de la cual colgaban unos delicados trozos de oro de un lado, y varias perlas de colores del otro, para hacer equilibrio. Unos pendientes de perla en cada oreja hacían juego con el adorno del cabello.

-Naruto -pronunció el Uchiha con lentitud, marcando cada sílaba, a lo que la anciana reaccionó deteniéndose, y abriendo un poco sus ojos, entrecerrados debido a la edad.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó la mujer, torciendo la boca con desagrado, debido a que el muchacho delante de ella no parecía haberle prestado la menor atención a su sermón.

-Su nombre es Naruto -dijo Sasuke con los dientes apretados, sujetando su espada hasta que la empuñadura se encajo de manera dolorosa en la palma de su mano-. No "esa alma", no "él", su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto -le recordó el moreno a la anciana, pasando también su mirada furiosa por el resto de los presentes, incluyendo al hombre sentado en una banca al fondo del parque, quien hasta ahora no se había involucrado en la discusión, prefiriendo permanecer en silencio.

-Su nombre "era" Uzumaki Naruto, ahora el chico está muerto -alegó la mujer, estirando la comisura de sus labios hasta formar una sonrisa cruel. El Uchiha pudo darse cuenta de que le hacía falta uno de sus dientes superiores, lo que le daba un aspecto más desagradable a la mueca-. Lo que tienes detrás de ti sólo es una simple alma a la que te aferras como un tonto y a la que no permites llegar al Inframundo.

Al mismo tiempo que hablaba, la vieja extendió su mano hacia arriba y la silueta de Naruto vaciló por un momento en el aire, como si no fuera más que un espejismo en el desierto o la sombra de un sueño, antes de volver a definirse con claridad. El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de manera incontrolable, para luego dejarse caer al suelo. Toda su figura, incluyendo la ropa del Uzumaki, comenzó a tornarse más pálida, perdiendo el color, hasta que Sasuke se interpuso entre él y la anciana, agitando a Chukotō, de la misma manera en la que lo haría para cortar un hilo que los uniera.

Lo que en realidad había sucedido fue que la mujer le había ordenado a sus esbirros capturar al Uzumaki, sólo con aquel simple gesto de su mano. Cuerdas oscuras como la noche se cerraron alrededor de la garganta del fantasma, provenientes de las criaturas asquerosas semejantes a fango. No podían cortarle la respiración ya que no estaba vivo, pero el chico rubio sintió que la energía que lo mantenía atado a la tierra era chupada por esas sanguijuelas, debilitando poco a poco. Al menos hasta que Sasuke lo rescató. El Uchiha no pudo ver nada del ataque, pero gracias a la previa guía de su pareja, sabía que esperar de la maldita vieja.

-¡Oye, dobe, levántate! -le exigió el Uchiha a Naruto, aunque si el chico ignoraba la voz molesta de Sasuke podía notar claramente su mirada preocupada-. No es como si eso pudiera detenerte -aseguró el moreno, a lo que chico de ojos azules asintió con la cabeza.

-¡No me fastidies, teme! -masculló el rubio entre dientes, avergonzado porque sus enemigos lo descubrieran con la guardia baja-. ¡No te vas a librar de mí tan fácil!

El cuerpo del Uzumaki había tomado una forma extraña en su parte inferior, desde la cintura hacia abajo no era más que una neblina blanquecina que carecía de forma fija, arremolinándose sin cesar como si una brisa nocturna la agitara. La figura vaporosa de Naruto comenzó a flotar alrededor del Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que tres fuegos azules rodeaban a ambos muchachos, cuya luz apenas si iluminaba el parque y no desprendía calor alguno. Incluso las pequeñas apariciones parecían haber contribuido a la temperatura gélida del lugar, de por sí baja.

-¿A qué debo el honor de que Utatane Koharu, "Izanami" en persona allá venido a detener a un desertor? -preguntó Sasuke con sarcasmo, una vez que hubo comprobado que Naruto se repuso del ataque de la vieja Utatane-. No es como si fuera gran cosa, considerando que los otros dos miembros de Izanami están muertos... -añadió el Uchiha, apuntando con su arma a la anciana, dando a entender que la siguiente cabeza que caería sería la de ella.

Fue entonces que la mujer por fin perdió el control de sus emociones, cediendo ante las provocaciones del maldito traidor de su honorable organización.

-¡Asesinados por tus propias manos, Uchiha Sasuke! -bramó la mujer, mientras se llevaba una mano temblorosa a la cabeza, sujetando la aguja de su cabello. En el último segundo pareció darse cuenta de lo que hacía porque soltó el adornó como si quemara y clavó sus oscuros ojos, apenas abiertos, en el rostro del moreno, con obvio rencor en la mirada.

-Lo volvería hacer sin dudarlo -aseguró el Uchiha de manera retadora-. Danzō me costó más trabajo, pero al viejo Mitokado bastó que le rompiera el cuello para que dejara de respirar -le contó Sasuke con simpleza, como quien habla del clima y no del asesinato de un ser humano.

-¡Sasuke! -soltó Naruto a manera de reclamó, inclinando su fantasmal figura hacia enfrente para que su cara quedara flotando a pocos centímetros de la del Uchiha.

Su pareja torció la boca ante la manera en que los cabellos del Uzumaki, más blancos que rubios, se agitaban en aire, de manera semejante a la que lo harían si el chico estuviera sumergido en el agua.

-Tú quédate atrás y concéntrate en recuperar tu forma, dobe -gruñó el moreno de mal humor-. Vamos a irnos de aquí pronto -aseguró el Uchiha con una sonrisa prepotente.

Ni Karin ni Suigetsu presentaban peligro alguno, mientras que a los bichos de la anciana Utatane podría hacerles frente gracias al rubio. Sasuke sólo esperaba que su antiguo maestro siguiera manteniéndose al margen de la pelea.

-Idiota -masculló entre dientes el Uzumaki, ofendido-, no me des órdenes.

Acto seguido el Uzumaki inclinó sus manos hacia el suelo, hasta que sus dedos fantasmales hicieron contacto con la tierra, y por inimaginable que parezca no la traspasaron. Sasuke se mordió con fuerza el interior de su mejilla, e incluso pudo notar en su lengua el sabor oxidado de la sangre; el Uchiha sabía que era una tontería molestarse, pero no podía evitar que su ánimo se agriara más de lo habitual cuando un objeto inanimado como el condenado polvo podía tocar a su pareja y él no.

La vieja Koharu dejó por un momento su ira de lado para prestarle atención a lo que hacía el alma del rubio, y se extraño de forma evidente cuando los ojos del chico muerto se tornaron dorados, al mismo tiempo que un color anaranjado le cubría los párpados. Sintiendo la energía a su alrededor, la mujer cayó en cuenta de que el poder mismo de la tierra fluía hacia Naruto, restaurando la fuerza que sus sirvientes le habían arrebatado con su ataque.

-Oh, se me olvidaba que Mitokado Homura era tu querido esposo -siguió hablando Sasuke, buscando atraer de nuevo la atención de la mujer hacia él y alejarla de su novio-. Pobre Mitokado... No tuvo tiempo ni de dedicarte unas últimas palabras -aseguró el moreno con cruel burla.

-¡Sasuke! -le llamó la atención el Uzumaki, apartando la vista de la parte inferior de su cuerpo, que ya volvían a ser un par de piernas perfectamente visibles. El rubio pensaba que su pareja estaba yendo demasiado lejos con las provocaciones, sabía que era la mujer anciana era su enemiga, pero el rostro lívido de Utatane le causaba algo de remordimiento al muchacho.

Sasuke no le respondió al rubio, lo que habría molestado a Naruto en sobremanera de no ser porque de pronto el Uchiha había saltado hacia adelante, cubriendo de nuevo al chico de ojos azules y colocándolo otra vez a sus espaldas. Un corte largo en la mejilla izquierda del Uchiha comenzó a sangrar, tiñendo de rojo el suelo que Sasuke tanto había envidiado hace nada.

-¡S-sasuke-kun...! -gimió Karin, asustada por lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Ella sólo estaba siguiendo las órdenes de Izanami sobre capturar el alma prófuga, nunca había querido herir al Uchiha!

-¡Con un demonio! ¡Mantente atrás, usuratonkachi! -regañó el moreno a Naruto, limpiándose la pequeña hemorragia con una gesto rápido de su mano e ignorando de manera deliberada las lagrimillas de la pelirroja.

Koharu intervino en aquel momento, y el poder de su voz causo que la pareja de enamorados se tensara.

-¡Somos shinigami, Uchiha Sasuke! -soltó la vieja a voz de cuello, para luego soltar un suspiro agotado y tratar de serenarse-. Cuando Izanagi selló la entrada al Yomi, ningún alma pudo cruzar de nuevo al Inframundo y el equilibrio espiritual se rompió -murmuró Utatane con la mirada vacía, como si pudiera ver delante de sus ojos la leyenda que brotaba de sus labios entonces que surgieron los shinigami...

"Su cuerpo era especial, su alma era poderosa, su poder diferente a cualquier otro. ¡Shinigami! ¡Los guardianes humanos del Yomi! -bramó Koharu, y Naruto se estremeció al ver que las criaturas al servicio de la anciana se agitaban nerviosas por el ánimo de su señora-. ¡Aquellos capaces de guiar las almas perdidas al Inframundo, aún a través del sello de Izanagi! -declaró la mujer con orgullo.

-Tu condenada historia me aburre, vieja decrepita -dijo Sasuke con sencillez, rodando los ojos ante lo que el muchacho consideraba un espectáculo ridículo.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Si vamos a irnos, vámonos de una condenada vez, dattebayo! -gritó el Uzumaki, temiendo que las temerarias provocaciones de su pareja hicieran que aquella oscura organización los atacara de nuevo. El rubio extendió y flexionó con lentitud los dedos de sus manos, la recuperación de su energía no había sido completa, pero esperaba que fuera lo suficiente como para ayudar al idiota de su teme.

La anciana apretó los puños, antes de que su mano se alzara de nuevo en el aire. Esta vez, sin embargo, los demonios al servicio de Utatane no atacaron a Naruto, y los escalofriantes gruñidos de las criaturas oscuras dieron paso a un silencio aplastante que ninguno de los shinigami pudo percibir. Sólo el rubio, y la vieja Koharu.

-¿No tienes nada que decirle a tu antiguo alumno, Hatake Kakashi? -preguntó Izanami en voz alta, dirigiéndose al hombre a sus espaldas, aunque no se giró para encarar al mencionado.

Kakashi paso con toda tranquilidad la página del libro que sostenía entre sus manos, de un llamativo color anaranjado, y su respuesta fue precedida por una tos ronca, fuerte, que estremeció todo el cuerpo del hombre. Karin se permitió ver de reojo a su superior, maestro de su compañero y una leyenda entre los shinigami, a pesar de que no fuera como si hubiera mucho que mirar.

Aparte de los pantalones negros y el pesado abrigo gris, sólo podía distinguirse el llamativo cabello plateado del Hatake, junto con su mirada oscura, puesto que buena parte del rostro del hombre estaba cubierto por una mascarilla quirúrgica. La pelirroja se preguntó si el fuerte olor a tabaco que desprendía Kakashi, el cual llegaba incluso hasta donde ella estaba de pie, tendría que ver con la tos que no abandonaba al hombre desde que habían llegado.

-No -respondió finalmente el Hatake, con una voz demasiado gastada para la edad que aparentaba, que no podría ser más de treinta.

-¿Qué se puede esperar de otro desertor? -murmuró Utatane con desprecio, bufando ante la respuesta de su antiguo subordinado.

-Retirado, estoy retirado -alegó Kakashi, agitando una de sus manos con despreocupación. Parecía estar demasiado animado para el delicado estado de salud que mostraba-. Yo cumplí con todas las ordenes de Izanami... Izanami-san.

Aunque al hombre parecía causarle mucha gracia el hecho tan simple de repetir un nombre en la misma frase, la anciana mujer no le encontraba lo divertido al asunto. Utatane volvió a bufar de manera despectiva, para luego volver a concentrarse en el asunto que la había atraído hasta aquel rincón del planeta, tan alejado de sus obligaciones con el Inframundo.

-Vinimos para confirmar que el shinigami Jugō, tu antiguo compañero, se hubiera unido a tu causa... -murmuró la mujer, recuperando su postura orgullosa.

-Pues ya ves que aquí no está -la interrumpió Sasuke sin ninguna consideración, volviendo a causar una enorme molestia en la única Izanami sobreviviente a su sangrienta deserción. No es que el Uchiha no hubiera tenido la intención de acabar con su vida, sólo que Koharu había tenido suerte de no encontrarse con sus compañeros durante el ataque del moreno.

-¡Pero también...! -siguió hablando la anciana, alzando la voz por encima de la del Uchiha-, para darte nuestra última oferta de perdón. Entrega esa alma que llevas contigo, jura fidelidad absoluta a Izanami y sírvele hasta el fin de tus días -enlistó Koharu, dirigiéndose a Sasuke de la misma manera en la que lo haría una cariñosa abuela. El moreno vio a la mujer como si le ofreciera veneno-. Nunca se ha visto un shinigami tan hábil como tú, tu lugar está con nosotros, el suyo en el Yomi -aseguró Izanami, en un marcado tono de obviedad.

-¿Listo, dobe? -preguntó Sasuke en un murmullo, para que sólo Naruto lo escuchara. El resto de los presentes en el parque solo pudo observar como los labios del muchacho se movían ligeramente-. Haremos _eso_...

-Listo, dattebayo -respondió el rubio, asintiendo con la cabeza. No estaba muy seguro de que la idea del teme fuera buena, tenía sus riesgos, pero por otro lado parecía ser la única manera de escapar.

Acto seguido el Uzumaki se elevó un poco por encima del suelo, flotando alrededor de su pareja hasta que uno de sus brazo rodeó el cuello de Sasuke, y colocaba una de sus manos sobre el pecho del Uchiha, justo donde debería encontrarse su corazón.

_-Sólo por un momento... _-susurró el Uchiha, dando un suspiro, y sin poder evitar estremecerse ante la sensación helada que le transmitían los intangibles dedos de su novio.

_-...deja que seamos uno_ -completó Naruto con una suave sonrisa en la boca, al tiempo que cerraba sus párpados. Un tenue brillo azulado surgió de la punta de los dedos del rubio, que comenzó a tomar fuerza poco hasta que la luz cegó a todos en el lugar. Sasuke se mordió con fuerza las labios, única señal de molestia que se permitió externar, mientras la figura del Uzumaki se fundía con la suya.

Aquella especie de hechizo que Sasuke le había enseñado al Uzumaki acarreaba serias consecuencias para el moreno, pero en el fondo de su corazón Naruto debía aceptar que el proceso lo tenía fascinado. Pues aunque el rubio le temía a los estragos que habría en el cuerpo de su novio en un par de horas, agradecía poder sentirse tan cerca del Uchiha, casi como si estuviera con vida de nuevo.

La reacción por parte de los shinigami presentes, sobre todo Izanami, no podría ser más diferente que a la tibia felicidad que envolvía a la joven pareja.

-N-no... -balbuceó Koharu con la voz ahogada, abriendo sus ojos oscuros todo lo que se lo permitían las numerosas arrugas de su rostro-. ¡No es posible! ¡Ese conjuro...! ¿¡Quién te ha dicho de la existencia de ese conjuro?! -bramó con ira la mujer, antes de elevar sus dos manos, en una muda orden a las asquerosas criaturas bajo su yugo para que atacaran al Uchiha.

Cuando el primer demonio de las huestes de Izanami logró llegar frente a Sasuke, extendiendo sus garras pantanosas hacia el rostro del muchacho, el ente soltó un espantoso chillido antes de siquiera tocar al moreno y luego se desvaneció en la nada. En el momento en que la luz cobalto menguó y permitió ver de nuevo el sitio donde deberían encontrarse los dos chicos, sólo quedaba el Uchiha, todo rastro de Naruto había desaparecido.

La espada de Sasuke apuntaba hacia el cielo nocturno, pero su hoja ya no era negra, sino que su color se había aclarado hasta el color habitual del acero. Por otro lado, la vaina que el moreno sostenía en la mano contraria se había tornado blanca por completo, sólo una delgada línea negra permanecía al centro de ella. Más chillidos espeluznantes surgieron de las invisibles bocas de los demonios del Yomi, antes de que ser destruidos por el shinigami renegado.

El Uchiha hizo un simple giró de muñeca, agitando el arma que sostenía de forma horizontal, abarcando gran parte del parque infantil con el movimiento. Karin levantó su brazo para cubrirse del ataque de su antiguo compañero, pero ningún corte apareció en su blanca piel, para sorpresa de la muchacha, todo lo que sintió fue una leve pero helada brisa que agitó sus cabellos rojos.

-Utatane Koharu -habló Sasuke por primera vez luego de pronunciar el conjuro. Aunque sólo los labios del Uchiha se movieron, dos voces resonaron en la noche, la del moreno y la de su pareja, sincronizadas de manera íntima-. Nosotros sabemos de las mentiras que le has dicho al mundo para aumentar tu propio poder -aseguraron los muchachos, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Una vez que el Uchiha separó sus parpados, un jadeo de sorpresa escapó de los labios de la anciana líder de los shinigami, combinando en él su admiración y miedo. El negro del iris de Sasuke había cedido parte de su lugar para que fueran ocupados por un profundo color escarlata, que esparcía sus sinuosas formas por la mirada del chico hasta crear la caprichosa forma de una flor de seis pétalos.

Debido al frío, el aliento de Sasuke era visible desde la llegada de Izanami y sus asquerosos sirvientes, pero ahora cada vez que el muchacho abría la boca para hablar de ella escapaba una respiración que desprendía un destello propio, del mismo tono azulado que había aparecido cuando Naruto tocara su pecho para fusionarse con él.

"¡Son demasiados, dattebayo!" pensó Naruto con preocupación.

La voz del Uzumaki vibró dentro del cuerpo del moreno, y Sasuke se encontró lamiendo su labio inferior ante la sensación. Con rapidez el muchacho alejó tales pensamientos de su mente, no era el momento idóneo. Muy a su pesar, el Uchiha tuvo que aceptar que su pareja tenía razón, gracias al conjuro ahora también él era capaz de ver a los sirvientes de Izanami y los malditos demonios no eran pocos.

"¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes, idiota?!" le reclamó Sasuke al rubio, colocando su arma delante del rostro a manera de defensa.

"¡Trate pero tú nunca me escuchas, teme!" alegó el Uzumaki, alzando la voz dentro de la conversación mental que mantenía con su novio. El moreno entrecerró uno de sus ojos ante los estridente chillidos del fantasma.

-Es hora de irnos... -dijeron entonces las voces unidas de Naruto y Sasuke, mientras el cuerpo del Uchiha se inclinaba hacia el frente, volviendo a esgrimir su espada.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? -preguntó un confundido Suigetsu, girando su cabeza con rapidez en todas direcciones, tratando de seguir los agiles movimientos de su ex-compañero shinigami. Podía notar que en ciertos puntos del espacio, Chukutō parecía hacer contacto con una cuerpo, para que instantes después se escuchara un grito sobrecogedor de agonía.

-No me digas... ¿qué Sasuke-kun puede ver a los enviados de Izanami, a los demonios del Inframundo? -soltó Karin en un murmullo, al tiempo que ajustaba sus lentes. Aunque la muchacha no era capaz de ver a las criaturas tampoco, por lo menos podía sentir vagamente su energía corrompida. La sensación más desagradable que la pelirroja hubiera percibido en su vida.

-¡No seas estúpida! -la insultó el Hōzuki con un grito, a lo que la chica agitó un puño en su dirección-. Sólo los miembros de Izanami pueden ver a esas criaturas... -le recordó el albino con seriedad, regresando su mirada violeta al Sasuke.

-Oh, parece que la batalla terminó -dijo Kakashi con entusiasmo, mientras que cerraba su libro de golpe-. No se enfrenten a Sasuke... podría destruirlos.

El comentario llamó la atención de los miembros más jóvenes de la organización, que de inmediato pasaron la vista de su superior retirado al Uchiha. Ambos muchachos abrieron la boca en un mudo gesto de sorpresa, al darse cuenta de que Sasuke se encontraba frente a Utatane, con la espada a sólo milímetros del cuello de la anciana mujer.

-La energía de los demonios... -balbuceó Karin con la garganta seca, dejándose caer al suelo otra vez. Los lentes de armadura marrón resbalaron de su rostro hasta caer al suelo-, ¡ha desaparecido! ¡Por completo! -exclamó la pelirroja sin poder creérselo.

-Mantente alejada de nosotros, o la siguiente serás tú -advirtió el Uchiha, todavía usando aquella voz tan extraña.

Acto seguido el moreno se dio la vuelta, y antes de que cualquiera de los shinigami pudiera decir una palabra, la figura de Sasuke comenzó a difuminarse, como una ilusión llevada por el viento, hasta que toda huella de la presencia del Uchiha en el parque se esfumó en la noche. Esta vez, ni siquiera Karin fue capaz de seguirle el rastro. A la muchacha le dio la impresión de que el cuerpo vivo de su antiguo compañero ocultaba la presencia del alma fugitiva, pero no podía estar segura. Nunca se había tenido noticia de algo parecido dentro de la organización.

-La situación se ha complicado -dijo Koharu con molestia, dándose la vuelta y haciéndole un gesto a Karin y a Suigetsu para que la siguieran-. Regresamos a Izumo, quiero a todo shinigami reunido en el templo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Izanami? -preguntó Kakashi, cuando la mujer pasó por su lado, sin que ninguna emoción en particular se transmitiera en su voz. El Hatake aparentaba estar, más que nada, curioso por la situación en la que se había metido su mejor alumno.

-Cacería -se dignó a responderle Utatane, aunque no detuvo sus pasos ni le dirigió mirada alguna al hombre. Podría haberse "retirado" de forma legal, como Kakashi pregonaba, pero a los ojos de la anciana no era más que un desertor. Un shinigami debería entregar hasta su último aliento a Izanami-. Hasta acabar con su vida, hasta acabar con su cuerpo... hasta acabar con su alma -murmuró Koharu.

La repentina actividad causada por el retiro del grupo encargado de ir tras Sasuke, terminó tan pronto la mujer pronunció aquellas palabras. Incluso Suigetsu observaba a su líder sopesando la posibilidad de que haya vuelto loca, mientras el rostro de Karin se tornaba lívido por el terror.

-Destruir el alma de un ser humano es pecado -dijo el Hatake, perdiendo la simpatía que el hombre había exudado incluso en los momentos más críticos de la conversación.

Kakashi hablaba de manera automática, repitiendo una doctrina que le enseñaron desde muy joven. Un regla que no debía romperse entre los guardianes de Izanami.

-Eso no detuvo a Uchiha Sasuke para destruir el alma de Homura y de Danzō -se defendió Koharu, e incluso en una mujer con el carácter tan estoico como ella se pudo percibir el dolor que la invadía por la pérdida de su amigo de la infancia y de su amado esposo.

Ni Shimura Danzō ni Mitokado Homura encarnarían sus almas de nuevo en el mundo, su existencia se había perdido para siempre gracias al Uchiha. De ambos hombres sólo quedaban vagos recuerdos.

-¿Ahora Izanami actúa igual que un criminal? -preguntó Kakashi, con evidente molestia, dispuesto a tratar de disuadir a la anciana de lo que pensaba hacer.

Antes una decisión semejante tendría que ser aprobada por todos los miembros de Izanami, pero ahora que solo la vieja se encontraba con vida, todo el poder de la organización recaía en los hombros Utatane Koharu. Su voluntad era absoluta.

-Cuida tus palabras Hatake Kakashi -le advirtió Izanami con voz dura, todavía dándole la espalda al Hatake-, o cualquiera diría que apoyas a ese muchacho -susurró la mujer, antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

Los dos jóvenes se vieron entre sí, antes de dar una cabeza de asentimiento y seguirla. Sólo el viento se quedo acompañando a Kakashi en aquel solitario lugar.

+~*S*N*~*S*H*I*N*I*G*A*M*I*~*S*N*~+

-Teme, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Naruto con preocupación, flotando por encima de su pareja para poder observarlo mejor.

El Uchiha soltó un gruñido fastidiado, y permaneció con la mano sobre la frente, ocultando la mirada. El dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando. Luego de escapar de las garras de sus colegas del "trabajo de medio tiempo" habían decidido pasar al departamento rentado ese mismo día, para recoger sus cosas, y el terco de su novio había insistido en que descasara un poco antes de irse. Así que el shinigami ahora se encontraba recostado sobre un gastado pero cómodo futon. El conjuro lo había agotado más de lo que quería admitir, pese a que estuvo unido al Uzumaki poco tiempo, cansancio que a pesar de todo el rubio podía notar con claridad.

-Sasuke... -siguió insistiendo Naruto, impaciente, pero como siempre, preocupado por el otro muchacho.

-Ya, ya, estoy bien, usuratonkachi -respondió el Uchiha a regañadientes, aunque siguió cubriéndose los ojos. No había luz que pudiera lastimarlos, pero el chico todavía sentía que todo le daba vueltas-. Sólo que la unión todavía me agota demasiado -como si respondiera a las palabras de su dueño, el estómago de Sasuke escogió ese momento para gruñir de forma exagerada, pidiendo ser alimentado.

El moreno soltó un par de maldiciones en voz baja, descontento por las reacciones de su cuerpo como consecuencia del conjuro. Naruto, por otro lado, dio un profundo suspiro de alivio y una enorme sonrisa comenzó a adornarle la cara.

-Yo creo que es más la cerveza, dattebayo -opinó el Uzumaki, con cierto tono de regaño al final de la frase.

-No molestes ahora, dobe -rumió Sasuke, girándose sobre las colchas. Quizás tenía tiempo de dormir unos minutos, antes de salir escapar de nuevo a otro sitio. Era una pena que le hubiera pagado a la señora del alquiler, no se quedarían ni un día en la habitación y ya tenían que marcharse. No podían darse el lujo de desperdiciar dinero de aquella manera.

Naruto decidió dejar descasar un poco a su novio, después de todo, el otro llevaba la peor parte siempre que hacían el hechizo, y Sasuke lo protegía siempre, el rubio sabía muy bien cuanto lo protegía Sasuke. El chico de ojos azules se concentró en una lámpara que apenas si iluminaba una esquina del cuarto, era vieja y la bombilla parpadeaba continuamente. Una enorme polilla de color gris revoloteaba alrededor de la luz amarilla, causando sombras de formas extrañas sobre la pared.

-¿Recuerdas cuando salíamos en la escuela? -preguntó Naruto de pronto. Se había perdido en los recuerdos de días más felices que había vivido junto con su pareja.

-A ti te gustaba ir a besuquearnos a la azotea del último edificio -dijo el Uchiha, levantándose poco a poco hasta sentarse sobre el futon. El muchacho estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, pero la pregunta del rubio lo despabiló por completo.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Eras tú el que siempre me arrastraba ahí! -protestó avergonzando el Uzumaki. Se indignó más ante bufido burlón que soltó Sasuke de inmediato, pero se obligó a calmarse, ya que lo que pensaba platicar con su idiota novio era serio-. Decías que tu trabajo de medio tiempo era importante, pero nunca me explicaste mucho.

-Naruto... -pronunció Sasuke a manera de advertencia, pero el aludido no se quedó callado.

-Incluso después de aquella noche no me explicaste mucho -siguió hablando Naruto, esperando que el moreno intuyera a donde quería llegar. Su pareja era inteligente, no debería tardar mucho en entenderlo.

-Es mejor que no sepas nada, usuratonkachi -afirmó el Uchiha con firmeza.

-¡Es mejor que lo sepa todo, dattebayo! -gritó el rubio con desesperación, alzándose en al aire. Sasuke supo que el fantasma comenzaba a ponerse nervioso porque de tanto en tanto si figura perdía nitidez-. ¡Si seguimos así nunca voy a poder ayudarte y nunca saldremos de esta, idiota! -siguió vociferando el Uzumaki-. Siempre la he podido ver... el aura oscura que te rodea -confesó Naruto en un murmullo, sin saber cómo reaccionaría su pareja ante su secreto.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza de golpe, abriendo mucho los ojos debido a la sorpresa. La saliva se deslizó traicionera por su garganta, mientras un sinnúmero de preguntas surgían dentro de su cabeza, aunque los labios del Uchiha permanecieron inmóviles. Y no era para menos, ya que la manera en la que lo hacía sonar Naruto parecía que el rubio estaba enterado de la existencia del otro mundo mucho antes de morir.

-He visto esos demonios toda mi vida, dattebayo -susurró el Uzumaki, jugando con sus dedos fantasmales. A Sasuke le habría gustado tomar esa mano morena entre las suyas, pero que quedara claro que sólo se debía a la simple vanidad de saber lo mucho que tranquilizaba a su novio con un simple gesto-. Mamá también podía hacerlo, pero mientras fingieras que no estaban ahí no te hacían nada -siguió relatando Naruto-. También veía gente que debería estar muerta, y a personas con armas extrañas que se las llevaban -añadió el rubio, mirando al Uchiha de manera significativa.

-En la escuela, ¿me viste conjurar a Chokutō? -preguntó Sasuke con cautela, sin saber si una respuesta negativa le gustaría más que una positiva.

No podía culpar al dobe, él también tenía sus secretos, pero aún así no evitaba que sintiera cierto fastidio. Cuando se ocultaba información por lo general la gente competía errores. Quizás eso era lo que trataba de decirle el Uzumaki, a su torpe manera.

-Yo quería que tú me lo dijeras, Sasuke -dijo Naruto con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros. El moreno torció la boca en una sonrisa torcida ante la naturalidad de su respuesta.

-Dobe, ¿cuánto te habrá costado morderte la lengua? -se preguntó el Uchiha en voz alta, bastante divertido. El rubio no era de la clase de persona que se guardara una cosa así, era bastante chismoso a decir verdad.

-¡Serás...! -comenzó a berrear irritado el fantasma, haciendo que las cortinas de la ventana se agitaran un poco con una brisa helada.

La mirada negra de Sasuke brilló con nostalgia, puede que el cuerpo del Uzumaki ya no tuviera vida pero su alma seguía siendo muy fuerte. Lo supo desde el primer y exasperante momento en que conoció a aquel rubio escandaloso.

-Imagino que recuerdas el mito de la creación, usuratonkachi. A Izanagi e Izanami, los padres creadores -comenzó a contarle Sasuke, no quería saber si su alma prófuga era lo suficientemente poderosa como para destruir el lugar-. Cuando ella murió, Izanagi bajo por ella al Yomi, la encontró pero la oscuridad no lo dejaba ver que ahora no era más que un cadáver pudriéndose -al Uchiha le causó gracia el gesto asqueado que hizo su novio en aquel punto de la historia-. Después lo descubrió y salió corriendo, con Izanami persiguiéndolo junto a una horda de demonios -Naruto bajo la mirada al recordar a los demonios que los atacaron numerosas veces.

-¿Entonces pasó lo que dijo la vieja? -comenzó a interrogar el Uzumaki a su pareja, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad-. ¿Izanagi selló la entrada al Inframundo, dattebayo? ¿Izanami e Izanagi son reales? -preguntó Naruto, queriendo que el moreno le contara todo lo que sabía.

-Quién sabe... -dijo Sasuke con sinceridad, en realidad el tema nunca le había interesado tanto como para indagar más entre las viejas leyendas que se contaban entre los shinigami-. He viajado muchas veces al Yomi, pero nunca me encontré con la diosa. "Izanami" es un grupo, los líderes de los shinigami -explicó el Uchiha con voz inexpresiva.

-Antes eran tres: Shimura Danzō, Mitokado Homura y Utatane Koharu. Ahora sólo queda la mujer -decidió obviar el hecho de que él había matado a aquellos dos hombres, era algo que Naruto ya sabía pero que no necesitaba recordar justo ahora-. Sólo ellos podían ver a los demonios del Inframundo y sabían quién era el siguiente en la lista de la muerte, aquellos cuya vida debíamos cortar -murmuró el moreno, apretando los puños.

-¿Cómo yo? -quiso saber Naruto sin ningún tacto. Sonrió ante el rostro amargado que mostró el Uchiha ante su indiscreta pregunta-. Oye, está bien, teme, yo sabía que tenías que hacerlo -aseguró el rubio, sin que su sonrisa disminuyera.

El Uzumaki flotó hacia Sasuke, hasta colocarse junto al muchacho sobre el futon. El fantasma recargó su cabeza contra el hombro del shinigami, a pesar de saber que nunca podría tocarlo realmente. Y aunque la sensación congelante sobre su cuerpo le incomodaba al moreno e insensibilizaba su brazo, el Uchiha no hizo ademán alguno de apartarse de su pareja.

-Cuando fui a entregar tu alma al Yomi... no pude -murmuró Sasuke con la voz apagada, mordiéndose con fuerza los labios-. No estaba bien.

Naruto suspiro de nuevo y extendió su mano traslucida hacia el frente, no necesito decir nada para que un segundo después el Uchiha lo imitara. Como había sucedido en el parque, los dedos blancos de Sasuke traspasaron la mano del rubio, pero aunque no pudieron tocarse el shinigami se tranquilizó con que el frío al menos le recordaba que la presencia del chico a su lado, por sobrenatural que fuera, era real.

-Que digan lo que quieran -dijo Sasuke con decisión, a lo que el rubio se inclinó hacia él para besarle la mejilla, un beso que el Uchiha casi pudo sentir-, tu lugar es conmigo, usuratonkachi.

**Fin**

* * *

**Esta ha sido una de las historias más difíciles de explicar, y creo que nada quedo claro al final. La escuela de succiona D:**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


End file.
